The present invention relates to an inkjet printer and inkjet printing method, and more specifically relates to an inkjet printer and inkjet printing method wherein ink drops are discharged through a nozzle to form an image on a recording medium.
When forming high quality images by high-speed printing via inkjet recording methods, halftones can be effectively represented by changing the diameter of the print dots. Therefore, it is necessary to change the amount of ink discharged from the nozzle in accordance with the halftone level, and conventional methods are known wherein the amount of ink discharged from a nozzle is changed by changing the pressure exerted on the ink.
The amount of ink which can be stably discharged from the same nozzle and the variable range of the dot size formed by said discharged ink are limited, making it difficult to obtain images having sufficiently abundant halftones.